


Devoted

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kissing was out of the question. They never kissed. It was something that Matt often had to stop himself form thinking about, but he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Mike. It was an intimate act, and Mike didn’t like anything too intimate. Intimate meant feelings. Feelings meant commitment. Matt didn’t think Mike was ready for that sort of commitment again. Let alone with him."<br/>(AU: Where Hannah does not run into the forest and the events at the lodge do not happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted

Technically speaking, Mike didn’t _need_ the sports scholarship, and he knew that. He had been a 4.0 student since before GPAs even mattered. He could have gotten into any university no problem, and even received grants on his academic achievements alone. Though, a free meal card, being able to register for classes early, and having an excuse to skip class were some great added benefits that good grades weren’t going to give him. Besides, he had enjoyed playing football all through high school, he was good at it, and it also kept him in shape. He figured that it couldn’t hurt to play in college as well. 

After all, Matt was on the team too. They were high school friend who had actually played on the same football team back then as well, which happened to be how they met. Matt didn’t have the grades that Mike did, but he was an exceptional athlete, even better than Mike was. Good enough to into one of the top universities strictly on skills. 

It wasn’t that they had planned to go to the same university. They didn’t even talk about college all that much before. Mike just knew that Matt wanted to be an athlete later in life, which didn’t really surprise him. It just happened that they ended up applying to the same college and ending up yet again on the same team together. 

Mike liked having Matt around. It wasn’t that Mike had a hard time making friends here, quite the opposite actually, but it was still cool having someone he had known for years there. They didn’t seem to out grow each other either like many high school friendships seemed to do. It probably had something to do with being on the team together, Mike told himself. Still, having a familiar face around had definitely helped him ease into his new environment, not that Mike was ever going to admit that to anyone.  

They’d become close. Closer than they were before when their group had been a lot bigger and Matt had been dating his ex. There wasn’t any lingering bitterness about Emily replacing him with Matt. That was all in the past and it wasn’t long into the first semester until Emily had ended it with Matt too. He took that break up a lot harder then Mike did when things with Jess ended. It was for the best, probably. New life, new opportunities, right? It had definitely had good impact on his and Matt’s friendship. 

Mike sort of wondered when things between them shifted from close friends who played on the same team, to really close friends sort of experimenting with the, well, _other team._  

One thing lead to another and before either of them really knew it, things between them became more then just friendship. Mike didn’t stop it, and Matt didn’t make any effort to diverge where things were going either. They both sort of let it happen. Now he wouldn’t say that they were necessarily _dating,_ but it was painfully clear that it wasn’t exactly platonic anymore either. They really didn’t talk about it, even if other people on the team did. 

Recently, the coach had been giving Mike all sorts of shit about his throw. Maybe he was distracted, maybe he was actually focusing on his education instead of the sport, or maybe he just losing interest. Whatever it was, Matt agreed to help him get it back to par before next official practice so that Mike could avoid getting his ass chewed out in front of everyone again. 

“Lift you arm up higher,” Matt instructed him, and Mike did what he was told begrudgingly. “Are you even trying?” 

“Of course I’m trying, but this is just stupid. We’ve been out here for two hours or something, it’s crazy hot, and I have a take home exam I need to be doing,” Mike bit back, putting his arm down to signify that he was done. “I’m over this.” 

Matt sighed, then shrugged. “Fine, alright man, your call. We’ll wrap it up. Want to hit the showers?” 

Mike smirked, “well I’m not going to the library sweaty.” 

“I never really know with you.”

Eventually, they gathered up their things and put the equipment they had been using back into storage. Back in the locker room they put their cleats away, threw their clothes into hampers to be washed, and went to showers.

This wasn’t exactly a shared activity. Not that it hadn’t been in the past, but that was usually at home in their own space, complete with privacy. Matt stood in shower opposite to Mike, backs facing one another, more than likely lost in his own thoughts. Mike finished rinsing his hair before grabbing for a mid sized towel to wash with. He smiled to himself slyly as he got an idea. 

In his hand, he twisted the towel into a rope, squeezing the water and soap out of it which made making soft ‘splat, splat’ noises on the wet floor underneath him. He turned around to face Matt, whose back was still turned towards him. He was completely oblivious of Mike. 

Whack! 

Matt flinched automatically with a sharp cry, both in surprise and a bit of pain, as the wet towel whipped across his bare ass. “Jesus Christ, Mike, what the hell?!” 

Mike laughed, holding the towel back towards him. “Gotcha,” he smirked towards the other man. Matt was looking at him, obviously trying to scowl but it came off more like a pout in Mike’s perspective. “Come on, I didn’t even hit you that hard. What do you expect just standing there with your ass out like that? You’re practically showing off for me.” 

“Really? We’re in a shower, bro, what do you expect? It’s going to be there,” Matt retorted. “God damn, look you made me welt.” 

It wasn’t exactly an invitation to stare at Matt’s ass, or at least that wasn’t how Matt had intended it, but Mike took the opportunity all the same. All those lunges and squats at practice were definitely in Matt’s favor. Mike had overheard a few cheer leader at a party once make remarks about ‘that booty’, and he couldn’t say that he didn’t agree. 

“What, did I _hurt_ you?” he teasingly asked Matt, reaching his hand out to gently smooth over the obviously red and risen stripe across Matt’s cheek. “I didn’t hit you that hard.” 

Mike had a way of making him nervous in all the right ways. He faced Mike, whose hand was still placed firmly on his ass, and didn’t make any move to stop the other man’s approach. Sure they were in the public locker room shower, but Mike highly doubted anyone would find them in here. It was a Friday evening and it was rare for football players to not be either pre-gaming for a party or already at one. 

He moved closer, joining Matt under the spray of the shower, and slid his other hand onto Matt’s wet hip, moving it back behind him to grasp the other cheek. “Really, Mike,” Matt said. “Here?” 

Mike backed Matt into the shower wall behind him, cold tile meeting wet skin. Mike still held Matt’s hips forward, both hands firmly planted on his buttocks. He ran his thumb firmly across the welt, taking note of how Matt pressed into his palms. “You like that?” He asked gingerly. Matt nodded. He liked all the ways Mike touched him.

Mike moved his hand up Matt’s back, admiring the muscular form in front of him. He listened to Matt’s clumsy breaths as he moved his body imperceptibly into Mike’s touch. He was definitely aroused, and Mike couldn’t say much different about himself. His hand slid back down Matt’s back, finger tips grazing along the inner curve of his ass. He slid his own thigh between Matt’s legs, taking advantage over the leverage he had, and slipped a finger between Matt’s cheeks. 

Matt rocked his hips forward against Mike’s thigh, needing the friction, and back toward the finger that grazed his opening. “We can’t...” Matt said, though he didn’t stop the movement of his hips against Mike. He knew that the rest of the team had suspected something, but he wasn’t too eager to validate anything for anyone. “Not here.” 

“Who’s gonna see?” 

“Anyone.” 

“Let them.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Matt muttered, knowing that Mike didn’t actually mean it. He moved his hand to grasp Mike’s half hard dick. If Mike wanted to play game, the Matt was going to play back. It was obvious that the man wasn’t expecting Matt to do this, but he moved his hips forward into the Matt’s hand anyway, simultaneously rubbing his thigh against Matt’s own forming erection. 

Matt leaned his head forward and moved his hand up and down Mike’s dick. The friction between the two felt amazing and they quickly got lost in one another’s presence. “Fucking- _yeah_ ,” Mike groaned. Their bodies moved against each other, and they shared gasps as they got harder and harder. 

Kissing was out of the question. They never kissed. It was something that Matt often had to stop himself form thinking about, but he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Mike. It was an intimate act, and Mike didn’t like anything too intimate. Intimate meant feelings. Feelings meant commitment. Matt didn’t think Mike was ready for that sort of commitment again. Let alone with him.

Having known that, Matt was utterly shocked when Mike moved to kiss him. Soft and unsure at first, but fierce and needy soon after. It was just about everything Matt had imagined it would be, though he would die before admitting that he fantasized about this. It took him a moment to reciprocate, which made Mike panic slightly, worrying that he may have misjudge this. However, it didn’t take too much longer until Matt pressed his mouth back against Mike’s. 

It wasn’t a quick kiss. It lasted for several moments all while Mike still moved up into Matt’s hand and against Matt’s now very hard dick. This had all been Mike’s idea, he was the one who pursued Matt. He had practically jumped him in the shower, leaving a welt that was still very much there on Matt’s ass, but the tables were turning as his orgasm was quickly approaching. He squeezed Matt’s firm ass as he moved his hips more vigorously. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Mike trailed off. Matt wrapped the arm not busy getting Mike off around the other man’s shoulders, pulling them closer together. They’re both panting against one another. Mike’s already becoming shakier, his legs threatened to give way beneath him with pleasure, but he resisted the urge to let them. 

The hand around his cock moved more earnestly and Mike leaned in again to kiss Matt. It was never suppose to get this far. Though he had to admit that that was what he had told himself the first time he jerked off the the idea of Matt. Or when they first masturbated together. When he gave Matt head that one time. Or the other time Matt gave him head back. Mike long ago ditched the idea that what they had between them was a mistake. Still, he never thought... 

He bit his lip and groaned through his teeth as he came hard into Matt’s hand. His orgasm washed over him, similarly to the spray of water that they still stood under. 

He wasn’t gay. What he and Matt had didn’t have anything to do with sexuality. Mike told himself in the beginning of all this, several months back, that it was normal to experiment in college. After all, guys knew what guys liked best, right? Matt and him were just really good friends learning a thing or two about what they liked. He was still completely into women. Just women. He didn’t like guys like that. He just like being around Matt was all. 

Mike and Matt stood the for a long moment. Matt no longer moving his hips or his hand. He let go of Mike’s dick. He always felt satisfied after they did something like this together. Even if he didn’t cum himself. His arm was still wrapped around Mike’s neck, their bodies still pressed close together, and neither of them made any effort to move. 

“You want me to?” Mike ask, gesturing at Matt’s still pretty hard dick. 

“Nah, we should get out of here before someone sees us,” Matt replied.

Maybe they wouldn’t talk about the kiss later, maybe it would be ignored tomorrow, and maybe it would be forgotten in a week. Matt would pretend it never happened if that is what Mike wanted. Because Mike was straight and what they did together wasn’t something they talked about. 

Matt was devoted to Mike like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know :x  
> This is something I might continue but I dunno yet.  
> Feel free to give me requests at my tumblr: butwhereismatt


End file.
